User talk:Horton11
I'll be a good king :D and if I do bad you can always lead a coup against me. Nathaniel Scribner 01:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The guy with the most power is the PM. The king is powerless to do anything, except symbolically declare war and make peace. HORTON11 02:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That power needs to be in the hands of the people, we should wait to promote some one of that status so highly at this moment, untill more people can join. Nathaniel Scribner 04:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you still want me to fill in the postion for Prime Minister? Nathaniel Scribner 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You will need to make a character though. HORTON11 We really need to get some better infoboxs. Nathaniel Scribner 21:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as this is currently a dictatorship, should we explain how we got into power and what not?Nathaniel Scribner 21:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We'll just say there were elections, the last presidential one in 2008 and the last PM one in 2009. HORTON11 21:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The two papers are very nice :D BoredMatt 21:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Carrington (sorta) This looks like a promising place =D I'm gonna join this, if that's cool with you. BoredMatt 21:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do just that. BoredMatt 22:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll just need to make the Parish pages. HORTON11 22:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Could we fix the parishes by population, seeing as both of the largests cities in the nation only get one rep, is kinda odd. Nathaniel Scribner 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We could award more populous districts 2 or 3reps. HORTON11 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seems right, would you like me to work on our military defence page, 'The Carrington Armed Forces' 'Military Defence Force of Carrington' ? Nathaniel Scribner 22:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of Calling it the Royal Guard. It would be about 1000 persons. THey would use the fancy parade uniforms, but be autfitted with modern combat weapons in case of actual fighting. HORTON11 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to handle the equipment and such, if that's fine with you guys. BoredMatt 23:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, a bit of a random question, but how big is Carrington, relatively? BoredMatt 23:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can handle it. And, the country is about as big as Menorca island in Spain. HORTON11 00:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you. BoredMatt 00:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll be more active on the site for the next few days, I'll start helping out alot more. Nathaniel Scribner 01:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure no problem. We do need to work on the Parishes and cities, so if you could help with that. He is currently stuck in the middle of Peace Island, in fear of going to jail over being in the Brigade. Nathaniel Scribner 02:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Royal Guard could plan a daring operation to free him. HORTON11 02:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This could very well hurt our relations with Lovia..Zackary Perry 02:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If he were a citizen of Carrington Island, we could have asked the Lovian government to extradite him. HORTON11 02:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Prehaps send him a letter, (On his page) that we can give him a themperay visa card to get into the nation, and we can work somthing out with the government. Zackary Perry 02:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can do that. HORTON11 02:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll wait till a high up offical responds. Zackary Perry 03:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats OK. HORTON11 03:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes but still, he has to go to court..for basicly being part of a gun group 'hunters' and he is truely kinda poor, and doesen't want to go a prision..we might have some problems getting him out, both his father and mother are German. Zackary Perry 03:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, should I sign for him coming over? Zackary Perry 03:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yws, you can sign. It would make ti more official. HORTON11 03:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Steiner would like to leave the nation. We do need to set a plan to get him if the government does not want to comply. Zackary Perry 03:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Since his father is a Brunanter from Potsdam, that makes him a Brunanter too. That should allow him free entrance ino Brunant. As he is not under arrest, he should freely be able to exit the country. If that fails, then we should go to the International Court in the Hague. IF all else fails, his majesty may allow the use of his plane to free Steiner. HORTON11 His father is from Carrington, but at the time of the birth of Steiner was in Germany. His father was at the time on a Carrington Passport. Zackary Perry 03:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) He HAS to go to court, I don't think they will allow him to get a ticket. Hes currently living in a small cottage in the back roads of Peace Island. Zackary Perry 03:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If the father was born here, Friedrich is automatically a citizen. If the father is naturalized, then Steiner can apply for citizenship, and will most likely get it. HORTON11 03:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If he can make it to a major city, then he can get picked up by plane or by a Naval ship. HORTON11 03:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Plane prehaps, but by ship would take awhile and alot of trouble. We should wait for a statement form the Lovian Government, and then we can work on from there. Zackary Perry 03:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) While we wait, would you like to discuss some things over the policy in Carrington, such as Abortion- guns rights..same sex marriage? Zackary Perry 04:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Should we hold our first session for congress, prehaps over the issue of Abortion? Zackary Perry 04:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure we can do that. HORTON11 04:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to make a fourm? Zackary Perry 04:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to Forum:Congress: its already made. HORTON11 04:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm writing up the bill. Zackary Perry 04:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Zoning Just an idea I had. Red is mainly urban/residential, yellow is mainly intensive agriculture, yellow/green is mixed undeveloped land and small farms, green is mainly undeveloped land and a few small farms. It is by no means complete or accurate, it's just what I think it should be. ﻿ Its a great map. Its just some areas, mainly the intensive agriculture area in Cape Cross conflicts with that of the national park there. But for the most part its pretty accurate. HORTON11 03:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you prehaps get more templates on the site? Zackary Perry 05:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks good This wikia is turning out nice! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You should join. Now we even have neghborhood maps. HORTON11 23:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Dutch names You were asking Pierius about Dutch names earlier. You might find this website useful - http://www.fakenamegenerator.com/. :) --Semyon 16:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :The generator that can beat me has yet to be discovered, Semyon! :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course! :D --Semyon 17:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Trial We need more time. I asked the Judge for it and got no response. Maybe you, as one of our main lawyers, could also ask him. Thanks in advance, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, i'll do that. HORTON11 15:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man! Really appreciate this. If I'll lose the trial I'll probably quite wikia all together anyways; it's consuming to much time. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we really need you as Lovian PM. If not, Lovian politics will remain boring and bland. But, you're welcome to come and live here if you want. You could live in an old house or take up one of the many castles. HORTON11 16:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I was trying to spice thing up a little with the Brigade and everything. To bad some people are just plain old boring! :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could just move the brigade here and make it a specialized unit of the Royal Guard. HORTON11 16:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good Job This wikia is so amazing! I hope to biuld it up and everything with you. It's looking great!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 13:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks. Here we have more history than Lovia (and actual wars) so it will be more interesting. HORTON11 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I agree! Can I have a place in Congress? --Semyon 16:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Just make a character and choose one of the Parishes. HORTON11 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps we could all have a character who represents a major family or clan and form some sort a "League of Noblemen". :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. My character may not have a noble name or anything, but his mother is the granddaughter of King Pieter II and has the family name Van Draak. But my family is politically important. Me and my wife have been president twice, since 1990. HORTON11 19:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::You and your wife aswell? Sounds like a pretty damn powerful couple! I like the way the nobity still has something to say here. Although not as much as in Neol, of which I am the Vice Premier. Wanna drop by sometime? :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Film I just saw the most awesome filmposter, it is for some epic film Echocho wrote in Libertas. Maybe we could bring it here? :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure we can bring it. HORTON11 12:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Exhibition match How about a friendly game between FC Skeend and one of the clubs in Brunant, say St. Marks Koningstad? :) Echocho 08:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, when do you want to play it? HORTON11 12:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :We can play it next sunday OR we could have had it played a week ago (or two even), no? Echocho 16:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sunday would be good. HORTON11 16:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, then we'll hold Skeend vs Koningstad on sunday, do you have a stadium in which we could play it? ::And could there have been a game between Skeend and another Carrington team say about a month ago? :D (you can tell I'm real eager :P) Echocho 16:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. Maybe with Carrington FC. BTW would you like to have a team here in Brunant to compete in the 2011 AFC Tournament? HORTON11 16:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, :::1) I propose to hold Koningstad vs Skeend in Koningstadion :::2) I propose to have held Skeend vs Carrington in Vondeegelstadion on February 22. :::3) I'll take care of a team in Brunant, as a favor to you :) because my main focus really is Wikistad. Echocho 16:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, thats OK. HORTON11 16:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The results are (fiiiiinally) in: Skeend vs Carrington FC = 1 - 1 | Goals: 74' (Fernández) vs 62' (Anderson) ;) Echocho 17:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Carrington's not that good. SO its surprising they didn't lose to Skeend. HORTON11 17:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I'm still looking for a decent tool to get those scores. All I use is a random number generator (it's like throwing dice, really). Then again, everything's possible in soccer/sports. :) Echocho 17:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. I saw a match were an English club was down 4-0 and managed to tie it up in the last minutes. HORTON11 17:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping to get a Prime Minister house, prehaps with a historical meaning? Zackary Perry 06:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) It would probably be an old house in Koningstad Centrum. Possibly one owned by Carrington? HORTON11 13:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Laywer You are needed... RIGHT NOW. the trial is over, a verdict is reached - a six month block! I have 24 hours, then the show is over. Unless you (and Marcus) come up with some brilliant plan, of course. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :What! so soon. This is outrageous. I'll see what I can do. HORTON11 15:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You go do that, although I fear it will be to no avail. Also check ::::Well, I see my plea has been to no avail. A shame, yes, a suprise? Not really. I will now be forced to leave the site and Lovia, and I seriously doubt I will ever return. I will not disband the Donia I-government, however, as I plan to finish my term, albeit in name only. You yourself will be replaced by Mr. Washington - take a look at the Second Chamber: I will replace Mr. Jefferson with a neutral and more expierenced Judge, please vote PRO. Tomorrow at this time, I'll be blocked for six months, in all likelihood. After that I will leave all of wikia forever. I am sorry, there is no other way. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::You cannot go now. This is a crucial moment, and we will need to fight back. I have given Mr. Jefferson a strong worded speech and feel that the case was totally political in nature. If we can get a new judge, we should hope he may give you an official pardon and reinstate you to your post as PM. HORTON11 16:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There is only possibility - if you can get 50% of Congress to support the Appointment of Aesopos BEFORE tomorrow afternoon. But that is an almost impossible task. The most likely result is simply this - that I'll be banished from Lovian soil tomorrow and never return to wikia. I will also inform Echocho of this attrocity: with my departure, I fear Brunant and Libertas might die and Lovia will fall into anarchy. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Do not give up hope. But there is one more thing we can use. There is NO PROOF WHATSOVERER that any brigade member had a firearm. Even Mr. Steiner photos with weapons were in Germany and not in Lovia. HORTON11 17:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Surely, isn't it just your character, the count, that is sentenced to jail for six months. Echocho 17:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::No, Echocho, sadly it isn't. The character is coupled to the account directly. I will now lose my Citizen Rights, and I'll be banished from Lovian soil for half a year, after which I will not return. I played the game and I lost. Now I will face the consequences, and Lovia will use one of it's most active and prominent members to date. Only a miracle can save me now, although Horton does his absolute best, of that I'm sure. I fear, however, it will not be enough, from whatever angle you might look at this. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Couldn't a vote in congress overturn the decision? Or the PM (you) by a special resolution? I cannot believe that Lovians would let Jefferson do such a thing. I know there are political motives behind this, but I am starting to feel this is personal as well. HORTON11 20:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't know actually... what I do know is that I already discussed appointing a new Supreme Court Judge long before this trial and the ultimate verdict. Jefferson must have read the discussion(s) and knew, on the 14th of February already, that he was to be replaced: evidence can be seen here. This could have affected his verdict, and the harshness of it. Notice that while I get six months, Latin and Steiner only receive two weeks each. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, Jefferson does hve connections to the LAP, and the accuser (Galahad) is in that party. I feel that the situation was not objective enough to ensure a fair trial. HORTON11 21:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::You need to convince others of this. Would you be willing to continue to do so, and fight against this decision even after my departure? Because tomorrow I will be banned, it is almost a certainty. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki I've had someone arrange an interwiki between Wikistad/Wikination and this wiki :). On Wikistad/Wikination you can simply use car:something something to link pages (in the side menu) and something something to insert links in the article! Echocho 17:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll use them when needed. HORTON11 20:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :And thank you for your contribution on Wikistad! I'll make an article about Brunant/Carrington on that wiki, based on what you've written here ;). Echocho 22:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. that would be good. I'll make one about Libertas here then. HORTON11 22:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Support I am very glad I can at least count on some support from Medvedev. He's a good man. If that six months block will still be given, then it is all over. In that case, I wish you good luck with your trial against Jefferson. I'd advice you to also contact Marcus and some others (maybe even Medvedev). In case this will be my last day on Lovia, could you watch over my articles and the Donia clan for me? I'd be most obliged, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If that were to hapen (hopefully not), then I would look over the Donia Clan. Maybe even make them a home here. HORTON11 15:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Second chamber We must make sure my proposal passes the Second Chamber - Aesopos is a neutral and expierenced guy, a very friendly one also. Only if Jefferson is replaced he can be put to trial. So that justice can be done. Not revenge, no, justice. That sonofabitsch gotta know his place... Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I do think Aesopos can be a good judge. As far as I know, he has not expressd any political stances. HORTON11 14:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I am glad you agree. You understand, too, that it is of absolutely vital importance that the proposal passes? If it does not, you will have to wait another year before Jefferson can be replaced, because only the Secretary of Justice (me) can appoint a new Supreme Court Judge. Could you convince others to support the proposal aswell? That'd be neat. 16:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) St. Marks Koningstad - FC Skeend A very exciting game, down to the last quarter! :German forward Neuer scored the games first goal only ten minutes after the start! 0 - 1 :10 minutes later (at 22') Steenbeek got the equalizer. 1 - 1 :5 minutes before the first half was over, Uuthuuskens gave Skeend an advantage: 1 - 2 :In the beginning of the second half, Neuer kept Koningstads hopes up high with his second goal of the game: 2 - 2! :But none other than midfielder Tummers made the decisive goal 76 minutes in the game: FC Skeend won with 2 - 3! :What a game! ;) Echocho 18:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes quite exciting. The 2011 AFC Tournament is starting and the teams are getting prepared for the tournament, so maybe we should set up other matches. HORTON11 18:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Question I would like to make a fashion company. Can my company make the dress for Lindsay Mansel. Addyrand Sure. Once you make the company we can say it made her dress. HORTON11 02:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) (and sign with 4 ~ things) Just some questions: 1. Can I join the sdp? 2. what do you call people from Burnant? 3. Can my character (Adriana Rand) date Prince Karl? Addyrand 02:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sure you can join the SDP, people here are called Brunanters and your character can date Prince Karl. HORTON11 12:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC). Trial How about putting Jefferson to trial? It was your idea and I must say I am very much in favour of it. Have you given it any thought? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Jefferson broke the law, so he should be tried for it. I'll have to build up a case first though. HORTON11 16:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll have plenty of time to do so - Jefferson has yet to be replaced officially. Also, try to make sure you can count on the support of others. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Something very interesting just accured... please take a look at this... brings many, many opportunities. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. If Latin wants to make a case I'll be happy to support it. HORTON11 17:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::You could react to what he says... you know, co-sign it, write something underneath. Shows Jefferson things are serious and he is in some serieus deep shit. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) +1. Cristian Latin 17:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lovia Heavy discussion is going on in Lovia. Yuri is clearly not on our side. Please get involved in the discussions that are going on. Your help would be most appreciated, as it has been in the past weeks. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :He's supportive of Jefferson's sacking, so maybe we should compromise. If we left Jefferson as judge, but also made Washington (and someone else) a judge too, he may not be so much against us. Yet again, Jefferson has not come to his defense since the ende of the trial. HORTON11 18:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Supportive of Jefferson's sacking? No, to the contrary: he is highly against it. I will not compromise - Jefferson has to go and the verdict has to be overruled. And I will not beg for it or even ask - I'll succeed or die trying. :) I hope you're with me. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Coming Back Alright, I've been doing alot of RL stuff in the last few months- with spring break over, I'll come back and help here and on Lovia. I was wanting to get some talk over the use of ther Euro, seems like a intresting topic. Prime Minister Zackary Perry 06:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll look it over. HORTON11 11:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's done... The sentence has just been carried out. With that, I'm gone. Don't forget to keep on fighting the good fight, brother. And make sure that fucking proposal passes, Jefferson has to replaced ASAP, by ALL MEANS. Good day to you and have a nice stay on Lovia. And make sure Jefferson doesn't get away with this. For God's sake, don't let him get away with this. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Revolution Lovia is silent... nothing is happening. Today, things might very well change, forever that is. Check out Lovia, brother. It will be worthwhile. A leader in exile has arisen. Even in exile, he is still the leader. And as a leader, he demands the respect and cooperation of his people, those who elected him into office. He shall claim back what is legally his, as lies within his power, and restore his (absolute) authority of the people of Lovia. Tell that to the people of Lovia, brother. There is no army, there is only a small and marginal police force. The only real force belongs to the man currently exiled. And he will use that force, and claim back what is rightfully his. By the powers infested in me, mark these words, comrade. Exiled Leader 17:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : We do need you back to help revive Lovia. I would really like to see you as an acting prime minister, but you should try all legal means first before resorting to force. HORTON11 20:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::My name has to be officially cleared, and my reputation and citizen rights permanently restored. Jefferson has to come forward and publicly apologize, then step down. Those are my demands. Exiled Leader 09:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Jefferson hasn't been around, and I doubt he will return. Due to jis inactivity, maybe we could replace him? HORTON11 15:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::::I already proposed that before I was sentenced. It is still the last Second Chamber Proposal. Four people were in favour, only two against. You can just say it passed. Then he'll be replaced. Exiled Leader 15:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Proposal Hi there! I just got back from my trip and now I'm ready to participate in this wiki. And as my first piece of work, I am thinking of creating a new island parish that is an autonomous vassal fiefdom of the Kingdom of Brunant. And I just wanted to get a permission from the President to get this work started! Let me know your decision on this plan :) P.S: I think we really need to work on the main page; it should be more decorated and informational in order to grab more visitors to join this wiki. Just a thought~ Jes1992 05:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, Middleton Island is technically a duchy, with the the Duke of Middleton as the "ruler". And about the main page, I'll see about fixing it up. HORTON11 20:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, the new main page looks amazing already! I really like its "simple yet elegant" design. Nice work~ :D Jes1992 21:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I still have to add a few more things though. HORTON11 21:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Move Hey hey Horton! I started a new wikia which if you make some changes you could join. It's called Fantasy Micronations wikia here's the link:http://fantasymicronation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Now here's my idea. *This wikia has like 2 or 3 active members and I'm the only active one on Fantasy Micronation. *Change Burnant's population re-arrange some things and move pages to Fantasy Micronation. **Population changes to around 1000-2000 *And the other users could also create nations and interact with each other in the United Micronations...sorta like a new one It's up to you. Thnx Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I did make a micronation on conworlds wiki Occitania. It would be very hard to move Brunant as there's too many pages. I could move that one, just wold need to change some of the details. HORTON11 12:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The only reason i asked for burnant is beacause it's a small European Island like the one I made on the other wikia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Horton, you should move SDP to Social Democratic Party. Abbreviations should never be used as article names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, why is the House of Representatives the upper house? The Senate is always the upper house and House the lower house, and it seems it was that way before. To be unique is not a reason, this is just the way legislatures work. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The House is directly representative of the parishes, while the Senate is representative of party votes. I guess the names can be reversed, but it would take some effort. Maybe you should join and be some government watchdog like an auditor to ensure article quality and general accountability. HORTON11 17:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so generally the House is the representatives of the people and the Senate is the representatives of the states/provinces/parishes/etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I will make the change, but it would take a lot of work to do. Perhaps if you could help me, I would appreciate it. HORTON11 18:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Or you could give the House a different name. For example, the National Assembly would work. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I would still have to reverse the names, so it would be easier to stick with the ones we already have. Okay. By the way, France would have won the Franco-Brunanter War hands down, so if Brunant wins you'll need to add some foreign allies, like Britain. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I deduced that since France had torrops tied up in Quebec, India continental Europe and the Caribbean, Brunant might have been a side operation of minor importance. The British might have come to help (maybe Brunant might be a springboard for Minorca) but in actuality they never retook it until after the war. So maybe the better allies would be Hannover or Hesse-Cassel (they were famous for lending out thier soldiers as mercenaries). HORTON11 18:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) France still had many, many more soldiers than Brunant and even spread out in other countries would still win. And when was France in India? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's why I had the King borrow soldiers from his brother in law in Hesse Cassel. And I do believe the French were in east India fighting the English for control. HORTON11 22:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Hey Horton, It's been over 3 months since our daughter Jessica was born, and my family (House of Rose) is holding a small private party to celebrate the 100th day of her birth. And I was wondering if you, as her daddy, could attend the party and give her your blessings. I know she's your illegitimate daughter and you have your own family to keep, but I thought it'd be great if Jessica could have a chance to meet her dad. The party will be held at my Rose family palace in Rosetown. Let me know if you are coming, I'll add that you came in the new wiki article about the party. Davina Rose 19:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I would attend. And as the President is divorcing his wife well it would be more alright. HORTON11 20:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No deberias estar dormido ya? Granero 23:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you come at FW chat -- 15:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Moving to brunant.wikia.com The url brunant.wikia.com is currently unused. I suggest you send a staff note to rename "carrington.wikia.com" to "brunant.wikia.com" (via ) Thanks, [[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 15:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hello? --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 18:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I already sent them a message. 18:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I will try to be more active on this wiki. Another weird thing I found is the SDP logo, it looks (no offence) like it was made in one minute in MS paint. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Notification Hi Horton, it's good to see that Brunant is growing once again! I am writing this message to ask if Aurora could secede from Brunant and resume its previous status as an independent principality. The reason is that I'd like to reactivate the original Aurora wiki (from which I transferred the Aurora-related articles to here) and doing so without deleting those articles here would lead to unnecessary duplication of information. And, if you would like to approve my request, could you delete the following Aurora-related articles? Aurora Parish, Rosetown, Princess Davina of Aurora, Prince of Aurora, Jessica Henneman, History of Aurora Thanks for all the help you gave me during my stay here at Brunant, I will never forget your kindness! :) Davina Rose 21:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Please don't go. Aurora has become an integral part of Brunant (plus it would mean updating maps and various other pages). Think about it, but if you really want to leave I would do it. 21:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for making such an inconvenient request Horton, I'd certainly feel bad if you had to re-edit all the maps and such. But it seems that the promised autonomy of Aurora is being undermined by Brunant's centralization policy (like recent destruction of airport and bank) as well as new citizens' edits. I know Brunant is a free wiki that is open to all users, and in order to respect that, Aurora has (regretably) no choice but to secede. The only alternative option would be for me to gain admin status to protect all Aurora-related articles, but we both know that can't be done as Brunant needs only one admin (and leader). Davina Rose 21:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It seemed like an airport was very unnecessary for such a small town, but I was thinking of replacing it with a railway station and build a tunnel that eould connect it to Cape Cross. For the bank, I added an already existing bank but if you want to you could make you own bank(s). I tried to stop Jeffwang's protest edits but he's as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't budge. And if you want, I could make you an admin (if you promised not to abuse powers, be fair yadda yadda etc.) 21:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC)